The Call
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: That one call any mother dreads when the phone begins to ring during the middle of the night.


**The Call – Hollyoaks**

_**That one call any mother dreads when the phone begins to ring during the middle of the night. RIP Callum Kane.**_

* * *

The flame haired woman, stumbles up the steps towards her apartment. It's about two-thirty in the morning and Martha is praying her daughter is asleep, she's also hoping that pervert Will is gone. There's just something about him Martha can't put her finger on, she feels a very bad vibe from him. There's just something he's not telling them.

Many scenarios run through Martha's head about Will like he's being unfaithful, or he's secretly after Martha for a quickie.

"I can't help that I'm drop dead beautiful" Martha drunkenly giggles to herself.

She gets to her door and starts fumbling through her bag for her keys. The more she rummaged for them, the more she started to get angry about it. Martha was about to dump her bag open on top of the stairs when she suddenly spots them in a small pocket in her handbag. She places the keys into the lock and just as she's about to turn them, a sharp pain rips throughout her chest. The pain was brief, but it was enough to render her breathless. Her intuition told her something was wrong. She turns her keys and enters into the apartment, only to be met by her daughter Ash, standing by the hallway with the look of fury on her face.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?!" Ash says raising her voice.

"Seriously darling, not now" Martha says to her daughter.

"What?! Too hung over to hear the truth are you?!" Ash says with an accusatory tone.

"Don't speak me like I'm some common dog! I'm your mother young lady!" Martha says.

"You're right, a dog is more obedient" Ash simply states.

"Time to get you lessons then" Martha says as her drunken side lets out some of its venom.

Ash just scoffs at her mother's bitchy reply, times like this Ash can see where she gets her nasty side from and she wishes that she never inherited anything from her drunk of a mother. More barbs and bitchy comments are traded between mother and daughter when it turns into a full blown screaming match, which eventually awakens Ash's boyfriend, Will.

"Hey! What are you shouting about?!" Will says announcing his presence.

"Oh great, the two wheeled wonder is here!" Martha says voicing her dislike of Will.

"Don't you insult him! He's a far better person than you ever will be!" Ash screams.

"Oh give it a rest love!" Martha says looking away from the freak and Ash.

"Can you two please stop fighting?!" Will shouts at the two them causing Ash to stare at Will with a look of shock and Martha to stare with a look of disgust.

"Don't you two know it makes me feel to watch you both fight?!" Will says causing Martha to scoff and Ash to send her a death glare.

"It kills me Ash to see you fight with your mum, you two treat each other so badly when I'd give everything just to spend one more day with mine. I only got to know her for such a short time before she was taken away from me again! It kills me to see you two attacking each other like this-" Will's speech was cut off by Martha's phone ringing.

"Who's that ringing? You're fling?" Ash says.

"Ash!" Will scolds.

"No… It's Callum… Why would he be ringing so late? He's supposed to be away for the week with his friends" Marta says answering the phone. That pain in her chest returns to Martha's mind. Ash and Will share a concerned look. Ash knows that Callum wouldn't ring unless something has happened.

"Callum? Oh Holly…" Martha says.

Ash looks at her mum in confusion. She watches as the phone slips from her mother's hands and clatters to the ground, her confusion turns to fear as Martha falls back into the seat behind her, hyperventilating as the tears start to roll down her face.

"Mum… What's wrong? What's happened? Callum's ok? Right?" Ash asks, quickly moving over to her mother and kneeling down beside her.

"My baby!" Martha says letting out a heart-breaking wail.

"Mum! What's wrong?!" Ash asks.

Ash is terrified now, what has happened, what has Callum's girlfriend told her mum that's after reducing her to this state. Will wheels himself over to Ash and puts on Ash's shoulder.

"Callum's dead" Martha chokes out between tears.

"No. No no no no no! Please tell your lying" Ash says fighting back tears.

Martha pulls Ash into a hug as Ash starts crying herself. Callum can't be dead, maybe it's just a prank by Holly, she is Cindy's daughter and everyone know's that Cindy is a massive bitch, maybe Holly got that from her mother and is doing this to get back at Callum for something. A knock echoes throughout the room.

"I'll get it…" Will quietly say's wheeling himself away towards the door.

"It's the police" Will says moments later and both Ash's and Martha's worst fear is confirmed.

"Martha Kane. I'm afraid we have some bad news…"

* * *

_**I know it's short but considering that Martha is away next week, I decided to write this little one-shot. It's not my best work but I needed to put something down on paper. I really enjoyed this year's Hollyoaks Later, the teens storyline was the highlight in my opinion, I genuinely shed tears during Callum's death and cried even more when I found out about Holly's actress. Wallis Day really proved this week she act when she's given the proper material to do so. I consider her and Lucy Gape (Jade) the strongest actresses of this years Later. Everything was great except for the McQueen story which really could've faired better on the main show. Anyway R&R and RIP Callum and goodbye Holly. I also predict that Doug, Browning, Leanne, Ste and Dodger will die during Hollyoaks Blast.**_

**Z xx**


End file.
